Castor
by Invader Zin
Summary: Jack, abandoned by Wuya, and now nearing eighteen, decides to take a day offwhich quickly leads to him practically living in the Xiaolin temple! Throw in a descendant of Wuya, and say hello to 'Castor! Starts off slow, but the pace WILL pick up...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello Hello! This is my first XS fanfic, and it's going to be _slightly_ AU. (Partially because I'm new to the world of XS, and haven't seen many episodes. The characters 'll be a bit OOC, and for that I apologize, but, hey, hopefully my skillz will improve. p )

The basic facts you need are as follows: Wuya ditched Jack for Chase young. Jack has no way to find Shengong-Wu, but is making the best of it on his own, and is working on his own, personal, special brand of robotic evil.

Time: Characters are now seventeen-eighteen years old. (I'm assuming they are also all the same age in the series, and going with 14 at start-of-show.)

Summary: Jack, abandoned by Wuya, and now nearing eighteen, decides to take a day off-which quickly leads to him more-o-rless living in the Xiaolin temple! Throw in a mysterious young lady who is claimed to have been descended from Wuya, and say hello to 'Castor!

Remember, this is just Chapter 1! We're just getting started, and the title isn't coming into play quite yet...But it will, it's all just a matter of time, and set-up is always required. >D

Oh. Yeah. I don't own XS-but I do get my control over this story

* * *

"What a beautiful morning…" Jack grinned, for once thinking about something other than how he was going to manage world conquest with no Shengong-Wu and no Wuya to help him find them-He'd been plotting for about a year and a half, maybe two years, ever since Wuya had ditched him-_permanently._

He'd decided, on impulse, to take the day off, and was now making his way to the Xiaolin Temple, his helipack making a pleasant whirring noise as he flew along at full speed.

He had, after all, told the monks he'd treat them to ice cream sometime.

True, he'd said it…what, two, three, maybe even four years ago?

He grinned faintly, at the thought, as he landed lightly on the path to the temple.

He started to hum, deciding that late was better than never, and entered the compound.

It was empty. He scowled, then glanced at his watch. **_7 AM_**?

He rolled his eyes. The monks were monks, right? They _should_ have been awake, or at least getting up by now…

All the better, though. He pulled a small device out of his pocket. It was one of two Wuu that he actually had, a bag of infinite storage-the other was a useless doll, known as the 'Doll of Castar', or Castir or something-and he'd been making good use of the bag.

He pulled out a pair of cymbals, and slipped into the room that the monks shared-their individual spaces were separated by screens, for sake of personal privacy, but they'd left the screens by the wall, and each was sprawled on a mat in their own little section of the floor.

Jack plastered a huge grin on his features, and brought the cymbals together with a resounding clang, yelling out at the same time, for the monks to "Rise and Shine!"

A chorus of bewildered noises greeted him, and he slammed the cymbals together harder. "Wakey-Wakey Wuu-Hunters! You've slept in long enough!"

At last, one of the monks-Omi-managed to get his eyes open, and his mind in good enough order to let out a bewildered "Jack Spicer?"

This set off a chain reaction, which started with Kimiko-who hurled a pillow at him and let out an angry howl of "How the hell did _you_ get in here!-then proceeded to the Brazillian-who mumbled a "What are you _doing_ here, man?" as he rubbed sleepily at his eyes-and ended with Clay, who, amazingly courteous, despite the early hour, simply said "Howdy Jack, how're you doin'?"

Jack gave the monks a pleased grin, and answered all three, in turn. "That's my name, Easily, Waking you four up, and Excellent." He paused, then smirked at Kimiko. "Nice nightgown, by the way."

Omi raised an eyebrow, and spoke again, as Kimiko, blushing furiously, snarled at Jack and pulled her blanket tight around her body.

"Why are you waking us, Jack? You are not, as they say, one of the people…"

"One of the Guys." Raimundo grimaced, annoyed at having to correct Omi so early in the morning.

"That too."

Jack shrugged, then dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged. "You guy's're playing hooky today. With me." He grinned wider. "Isn't that gonna be _great_?"

At this statement, all of the monks gave him a blank, bewildered stare.

"Why would we do that?" Kimiko's voice was harsh, and he could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Because I'm buying." Jack was self-assured with this line of thought, and continued. "C'mon, you guys should take a day off once in awhile. I am."

"You have no way to find more shengong-wu." Omi scowled at him. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

Jack's smile vanished. "…Do you think I can't find a way to take over the world without your precious shengong-wu?" He snorted derisively, and stood.

"Jeez, I try to do something nice-For once-and you guys act like I'm trying to shoot you!" He paused, then turned on his heel-he'd stashed the cymbals earlier. "Oh well, a lost cause _is _a lost cause, after all…"

He glanced back over his shoulder, glaring at the monks. "Have fun _working_ then, you chumps."

There was silence as he walked out, then, a few seconds later, he felt a hand slam down on his shoulder, and Raimundo was grinning at him-fully dressed in civilian clothes, running a hand through his hair to force it into a decent style.

"You're buying?"

* * *

Read and review?


	2. Chapter 2

If you want the basic summary-and the disclaimer-head back to the first chapter.

Wheee Replies to Reader Reviews:

JackSpicersKindaGirl: Oh. My. Gawd. You rock. I hope you know that. OO

Crystalas: Thanks! I try my best!

* * *

The five spent the day out and about-ice cream, an amusement park-anything they could think of. They'd grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws, and were using them to their full extent, grinning and laughing the whole day.

The monks hadn't realized that, if he wasn't trying to rule the world, or plot about how he could rule the world, or switching his allegiances like a ping-pong ball in the middle of a game, he was pretty cool.

It was a startling revelation.

* * *

Sorry this is such a horribly short chapter-I'm going by individual segment, and I didn't want to plug this into a much bigger segment that I'll be updating in a day or two-I have a great deal more written or in process, but, at the moment, I've still got to transcribe it onto the computer.

(Besides, I'm trying to make the already-typed-segments nice and pretty.)

...It's really sad when the summary and such are longer than the actual chapter..But I assure you all; Chapter three will be about ten times longer, at the least. >p


	3. Chapter 3

Summary and other info is in the first chapter, blah-blah-blah.

Review Replies!

Crystalas: Once again, thanks. I hope this one is pretty good for length, though: )

JackSpicersKindaGirlPretty killer character, that Jackie-boy. The only reason I started watching the show. 1-2-3-Obsess!

* * *

It was getting late, and the five had used the claws to arrive on a path to the temple, and were wandering towards it temple, trading childhood stories.

At present, they were listening to Jack. He was telling a story about, when he was in second grade, his father had taken him on a business trip to a small village in China where there had been mention of expanding the company to include several offices in the country-which would, if things worked correctly, improve the local economy, and make the village a city within a matter of years.

"…Now, this was a little while after I'd decided I was gonna take over the world-"

"And how are you doing on that, now?" Kimiko smirked at him, teasingly, and he scowled, a highly annoyed look pasting itself across his features.

"Pretty good, actually. I have a pretty solid plan I've been working on lately, and it'll be great." He smirked at her. "You'll never be able to stop this one…Anyway-" He stretched the word out, making the first syllable last several seconds-"As I was saying, _before_ Kimiko interrupted, this was just after I'd decided to take over the world."

He paused, expecting another interruption, grinned as he found that there were none to be heard, and continued to tell his story-making random hand-motions as he thought were necessary to emphasize his words as he spoke.

"I was a bit annoyed about being dragged on a trip, but the place was neat enough. I'd managed to get my dad to give me some spare machine parts, and I was toying with them-I'd managed to make a neat combination-paralysis-knockout device-It looked like a remote-controlled car, by the way, so no one would suspect it's true use-and was starting on another 'bot when a girl ran into me…"

"Ah!" Omi nodded. "So _this_ is why you tell us this story!"

Jack glowered at the small monk, then shook his head. "Can I tell my story? Please? Kay-Thanks-Bye." He rolled his eyes. "And that's not why…I just thought I might as well tell one of mine while all of you were doing the same…"

He paused, then shrugged, and started up again. "Anyway, this girl runs into me-she told me, later, that she'd been running for a good while, maybe an hour, maybe even _two_. I stagger back, and get a good look at her, and I just think 'Golly! She looks like she could be my sister…Or…Or…Or what _I'd_ look like if _I_ was a girl!'" He paused at the sound of a snicker, and scowled. "I was, like, seven, I didn't know any better exclamations…So, anyway, she staggers back, then snarls at me…."

-Flashback-

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you stupid little twerp!" The girl's voice hit a high, desperate pitch, then she growled, and started to speak again, then froze, murmuring to herself, under her breath-"That's no fair…"

Young Jack, confused, and with his hair-a bit shorter than it is at his current age, and plastered to his head by gel, courtesy of his mother, but out of place despite of it-falling into his eyes, stares at her, the small metal machine in one hand, and a wrench in the other. His eyes flicker over the girl before he blurts out, stupidly, "What's not fair?"

The girl stared at him, bright amber eyes watching him intently, then she grinned, her mouth stretching to accommodate for it's intensity. "I don't get to beat you senseless, of course…"

Jack, his eyes wide startled, girlish shriek at that, then let out another, one that was louder and shriller than the first, as he stared at her hair-the colour of shifts before his eyes, turning from the same brilliant red as his own to a deep black, with a fat shock of white that ran down in front of her left eye. He noticed, after a moment, that a few more features had changed, but was trying to ignore that fact, lest his brain explode from the shock.

The girl gave him a miserable look, and half-bowed at him-a custom that had him bewildered, as it wasn't a custom in _his_ homeland. "I-I'm sorry…Spider isn't a very nice person…My name's Jodii…" She trailed off, uncertain, and he examined her face a moment more.

She was obviously European, but she had a heavy asian accent-her parents were probably immigrants, or _something_…

"Jack. Jack Spicer." He stashed his work, and his wrench, and held out his hand.

The girl paused, then her amber eyes stared up at him, and she giggled uncontrollably for a few moments. "You look like a boy version of Spider, did you know that?" She paused, then trailed off, caught his hand, and shook it, firmly. He smiled at this-she seemed pretty trustworthy, after all, his dad _had_ said you could trust people with strong handshakes, and hers was painfully tight.

She paused, then shifted her weight from foot to foot, then, with the horrible trusting nature of a seven-year-old, spoke again. "Can you help me? Someone hurt my family and I need to get out of here…I…I think the villagers helped the bad people and they have something I need, but-" Her words started to rush together, and Jack interrupted, deciding to play at being an antihero.

"…What does it look like?" He grinned at the look that snapped across her features. "I can't help if you don't tell me…."

The girl gave him another surprised look, but yielded to his wheedling voice. "It's…hard to describe."

"O-Kay...I suppose you can help me find it for you, then." Jack faked annoyance, but stopped as the angry voice of 'Spider' spoke, out of nowhere.

"_Why would **you **help **us**?"_

He paused, then shrugged. "Well, normally I wouldn't, but, seeing as I'm gonna rule thr world one day, I might as well make a few allies as I go, right?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Rule in a good way or a bad way?"

"…I'm evil, but I don't think murder is really my thing…I think shock treatment would be better-people live if you do that, y'know." He grinned, then trailed off at her disbelieving stare. "What?"

"…Right…You don't act evil, y'know. Evil people don't help others…"

Jack rolled his eyes, then poked her forehead. "You want me to help you or not?"

The girl paused, then nodded, and trailed after a confident young Jack who strode forwards the second she nodded, and the two headed into the village. It took a few short minutes, and a liberal use of his new 'remote control car', but he-and Jodii-found and retrieved the object.

Ten minutes later, the two were sitting beside the Spicer family jet-the Spicers were surprisingly rich-and the girl was staring at the ground, the object of their search-a large, flat coin, with a weird inscription that Jack didn't understand on one side-hidden away in one of the pockets in the girl's pants. She sighed, and toyed unhappily with a the red gem that dangled from the large gold necklace she wore around her neck.

At length. She spoke. "My Mother was wearing this last time I saw her…I don't know how _I_ got it…"

Jack gave the girl a bewildered look. "Why not?"

She glanced back at him, and he froze, seeing the telltale glitter of tears in her eyes. "I-I was running away. The bad people were coming, and Snake and Spider told me to run…And I glanced back, and I saw mommy-and she was wearing the necklace, and then I realized I was too…It's not possible…"

She started to sob, then buried her face in her hands. "She could be d-d-d-_dead_!" Her voice hit a high, piercing note on the last word, and Jack flinched.

"Uh…" Jack paused, looking away from the sobbing girl, then leaned against the side of the jet, an uneasy look on his features, and toyed with his wrench-which he'd pulled from his pocket at the first sign of tears. "Well…You wanna come with us, then, for awhile?"

"W-what?" The girl gaped at him, her mouth opening into a surprised little 'o' of…well…_surprise_. "Your parents w-w-w-would let m-me?

He decided lying was the best option, after all _'They wouldn't have a chance to find out, since I'm such a sneaky little kid' _wasn't a reassuring thing to say.

"Of course."

She paused, then stared at the reassuring smile on his face, and nodded slowly. "Well…I don't have anything left here…" She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, then sniffled. "S-sure."

-End Flashback-

"…And I snuck her along for awhile, and, when we were in Ireland, I helped her get a house-don't ask me how, I'm _still_ not sure-and I haven't seen her much since…" Jack sighed. "Sometimes I get a letter, and sometimes I send her one, and sometimes I just wonder how she's doing…."

He didn't hear Raimundo's mutter of "First Crush." to Kimiko, but heard her giggle, and threw the two a bewildered look, but was promptly distracted by the smallest of the monks, who tugged on his jacket to catch his attention.

"Huh?" He glanced down. "Yeah? What's up?"

Omi grinned, widely, at him. "Friend Spicer, do you want to stay the night with us, at the temple?"

"Huh?" Jack dealt the small monk a bewildered stare for a moment, before the question registered. "Oh..yeah, sure!"

* * *

Alright. The next bit will take awhile-this was all typed, and just needed a good once-over and editing, but the rest is handwritten in a notebook.

So my hands are gonna start to hurt. : o


	4. Chapter 4

Been long enough since I put my fingers to work and got typing...I apologize for the delay. School's out, so I _should_ be able to be more productive, typing-everything-up-wise... anyway, once again, it's...Review Reply Time!

JackSpicersKindaGirl: Yep, Jodii's going to show up again...in about chapter six or seven, since I'm obsessive over setup and intro, figuring out how to get it to actually seem plausible however...let's just say my mind's still going full tilt on how to get it to flow correctly...Your story's looking pretty good, from what there is so far, and I can't wait to read more of it!

Cara the Jack Fan: I'm not an OC fan, either, normally-even though my mind spits them out regularly if I don't keep it in check. Hn...Jodii's situation is a bit difficult to describe...It'sa bit like schizophrenia, except Spider is a being in her own right...I suppose I could call her a Guardian Angel, but, honestly, that doesn't work-especially when your 'angel' can take over your body and cause you even more trouble...The closest you can really come to defining it is...like Wuya. Except...without the whole 'conquer the world evil' thing, and with a few abilities Wuya doesn't have, which should come up when she and Jodii reappear...

Cheers! (Summary and Disclaimer in Chapter One, as stated in the previous chapters...)

* * *

"Where have you four _been_?" Dojo's voice was piercing, full of horror at the fact that the warriors had vanished in the early hours of the morning-he'd pounced and started railing at them the moment they'd stepped inside the temple.

"And _What_ is _He_ doing here?" One claw moved to point accusingly at a thoroughly bored-and slightly irritated-Jack Spicer, who sat, cross-legged near the monks. He shifted, slightly, resting his head on one hand-his elbow was resting on his knee-and blew a stray lock of hair out of his face, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Golly, Dojo, 'm sorry, but we were all havin' more fun than a vampire in a blood bank, an'-"

Jack interjected almost immediately, already sick of the lecture, which he could tell had only just begun, and that he had already realized that he would be forcibly subjected to. "Oh, come off it, you oversized gecko."

At this, the faces of the monks-and Dojo-snapped to face him-the monks flabbergasted, Dojo furious.

"How much time off have you given these guys?" Jack snorted, then, in a sudden bout of 'I'm feeling comfortable, so screw you, I'm going to do as I please'-well, another one, that added to his current rant-and stretched his arms above his head for a moment, before flopping onto the floor, rolling his eyes and moving so one leg was resting on his other knee.

He smirked at the reactions this action garnered, and continued, his voice taking a more insolent inflection. "All _I've_ heard about is Wuu-chasing and training, training, training." He jerked a thumb towards Omi. "He's been here his whole life, right? How often has he had a chance to slack off and be a _kid_?"

He put his hands behind his head, turning his piercing, red-eyed gaze from the dragon to the ceiling-which he found much more fascinating.

"At least _I_ can make _my_ work a hobby at the same time, and get the chance to screw off and be a kid once in awhile." He grinned. "If I can take a break from plotting world domination-as a one-man team, I might add-I'm pretty sure these guys-who are not only a group of four but have you and a ton of monks to use as back-up-can take a day off from saving the world."

The young dragons were silent for a time, then finally nodded-they'd thought this before, though not at quite the same level as the disrespect as Jack was showing at the current moment.

There was a long silence, and, after several moments, Omi looked around, then grinned, hugely, breaking the silence-his voice was a bit uneasy, but, on the whole, he sounded like his energetic, cheerful self. "It was hot!"

"Cool." Jack's correction was, however, lost in the sudden deluge as the four dragons began chattering at once-retelling the events of the day to Dojo, with a childlike amount of enthusiasm.

"…Well…" Dojo scowled, trailing off, as he tried to find a decent response-a thread of smoke escaped his jaws as he stared at the three, annoyed. He began to speak again, when Master Fung entered.

"Ah. Jack." Master Fung's tone said, quite simply, that he had expected this, and Jack blinked at him, taken aback-this action was, of course, complicated by the fact that Master Fung had entered through the door behind him, and he had to crane his head back, but he managed it all the same.

"Uh…Hi." He paused, then raised one hand, uneasily, and waved, uneasily, at the old monk.

"I had a feeling you were the reason our young monks were absent…" The old man's features-which had gained a wrinkle or two in the years since the four monks had first come to the temple-crinkled into a serene, knowing smile. "Your method of getting their attention was quite effective-you woke me, as well."

Jack looked panicked, for a moment, then relaxed visibly as Master Fung directed his attention to the-actual-dragon.

"Dojo?"

"Yes, Master Fung?"

"No harm was done. Leave the children to their fun." The smile twitched at the corners. "I suppose even our young monks may benefit from time off…"

Dojo looked as though he was about to protest-he'd gone so far as to move a bit towards Master Fung-but was stopped as the old monk-who had half-turned towards Jack, turned back towards him. "Dojo Kanojo Cho."

The dragon vanished from the room like a shot, and Master Fung returned his attention to Jack.

"You are an interesting young man, Jack Spicer. If you wish you may visit our temple freely…So long as you come with the intent of being neutral, at the very least."

Jack stared for a few moments more, then sat up, and twisted around to stare at the smiling monk. "Uh-whuh…" He trailed off, his mouth working as he tried to find the proper words.

"…I guess I can do Chaotic Neutral sometimes…" He looked uncertain, but Master Fung simply nodded.

"Acceptable. Can you do that without deciding to destroy our temple?" Jack didn't notice the laugh in the man's voice, and simply answered, self-assuredly.

"I can do that."

Omi, without waiting for the exchange to finish, grinned, delightedly. He tackled Jack, who blinked at him, bewildered.

"Friend Jack, you must stay with us for the night, at the very least!"

Jack paused, then, uncertainly, mumbled. "I can do that?"

Master Fung allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. "You can."

"I can, then…"

Omi grinned. "Friend Jack, you can sleep on my cot!"

* * *

…And no, don't read too much into that last comment of Omi's. I couldn't help it-I can just picture him saying that. childish giggling

Anyways, I had a bit more I could have added to this chapter, but I decided that ending it on that comment was too much to resist...I was sure I had some more to say, here, but I seem to have forgotten it...

Note: Just a quick thing, a…teaser if you will: there will be an attack(probably) that is called the Heylin Hammer. Speculate as you will.


	5. Chapter 5

...not sure this one makes me happy...Reader Review Replies!

Cara the Jack Fan: Sense. Yeah, I realize, and I think Rai and Kim are gonna be a bit OOC for awhile, I'm not completely good at writing for them...albeit they've had, what, 5 lines?

JackSpicersKindaGirl: A dream? Excellent chapter, btw. Yeah, Omi can be annoying...

Crystalas: Yessu. A cot. I think it was said that those were what they slept on in the first episode...indeed. Jackie boy is being nice. :3

Elizabeth: ...shrug I'm just going with all the same age, more-or-less...aside from the fact age isn't mentioned, aside from Jackie boys'...I think.

* * *

At first, Jack hadn't realized the degree of permanence in the offer that Master Fung had extended towards him…But, honestly, it was only a matter of time.

Only a matter of time before he'd been persuaded to build a pair of teleport pads so that he-and the monks, if they felt the desire-could travel between the temple and his home-although the exit in his home was hidden in his basement lab, so his parents-_if_ they came home anytime soon-wouldn't stumble across it on accident.

Jack stretched, and pulled a wrench from a toolbox-which was perched precariously on the edge of his worktable-and twirled it, eyeing one of his Jackbots critically, trying to decide where to start with his repairs. It was routine maintenance, true, but that didn't mean he could start working just _anywhere_…It was a bit of a surprise, really-everyone assumed his work was easy, just because he acted a bit less like a genius than…well, less like a genius than a genius was thought to act…

But even Einstein had his odd moments-somewhere on Jack's hard drive, in an old folder, was a copy of the infamous picture of Einstein sticking out his tongue. Jack had laughed for a good long while the first time he'd seen the picture…

Anyway, just because he didn't act like it, he was highly intelligent. Intelligent enough to make anything he put his mind to-and he hadn't even stretched his abilities to the fullest when he'd created the teleport system, either.

When he'd claimed that he'd discovered a method of world conquest that didn't require Wuu, the monks had smiled, assuming it was just another of his little stories, but…He actually _had_ his method…But he was taking his time, savoring the chance to have fun beforehand-after all, he doubted that the monks would care to hang out when he had the world in his hands.

He shook himself from his mental wandering, and set to the task at hand, his movements becoming regular and mechanical-his mind was free to wander now that his body had set itself into the remembered motions.

How long _had_ he known the monks, anyway?

He whistled, low. It was about three years now-almost four, actually, since he was going to be turning eighteen in a matter of weeks…

He'd grown considerably-he was almost as tall as Clay, and, although he wasn't even close to being as muscular as the cowboy, he knew quite well that his coat-which he still wore almost every day, and _was_ wearing at the moment-hid a rather nice body. He wasn't _built-_his muscles weren't exaggerated, pro-wrestler fare-but they were certainly there-hauling metal around all the time did _something_ for the physique, and becoming strong was almost unavoidable, even though he still didn't look it.

Not that anyone but _Ashley_ had noticed.

He scowled at this thought, then rolled his eyes at the thought. Sure, he'd _toyed_ with the thought of giving her a chance, he'd been playing a game of cat-and-mouse with her for a few months now, at least-he himself being the cat, for the first time in, oh, _ever?_-and he still hadn't let her know that he'd noted her interest.

But no, Ashley was _not_ a viable option.

Sure, she was pretty, but he didn't find the habit she and her pets had of using his Jackbots as scratching posts at all attractive-and her habit of stealing his things wasn't at all endearing, either.

He moved to the next robot, adjusting it's inner workings as the newly updated 'bot floated aside, watching curiously over his shoulder as he toyed with the innards of its brother. Fixing, adjusting, improving…

He paused, then one hand darted to the side, flicked the power switch on the stereo.

The movement was rewarded by a heavy bass beat, the scream of a guitar, and a euphoric, music-induced grin that snapped immediately across Jacks' features.

He gave the wrench a few more quick twists, then snapped the front of the Jackbot shut, leaving it in working order. His head began to bob to the pervasive beat as the 'bot darted away, leaving him to burst into a frenetic dance, the tail of his jacket flaring out as he spun, and his head motions turning into full-blown rocker head-banging. His spiky red hair was flying as he laughed, gleefully and manically, his gloved hands moving to play an air guitar as one screamed from within the speakers.

He froze as the sound of stifled laughter hit his ears, and spun on one heel, a hand moving to shove stray strands of red hair back into place behind his spiral goggles.

His features went bright red as he stared, aghast, at the four monks, who began to double over with laughter.

He forced his features into order, and gathered up the shreds of his dignity that remained, and glowered at them.

"_Ha Ha Ha._ Not Funny." He brushed past them, walking up to the house proper, and the four followed, still giggling.

He locked the door to the basement, and leaned on it, staring at the monks furiously, his red eyes narrowed. "I told you guys I was working, didn't I?" He crossed his arms, scowling, and growled at them. "_What's up_?"

"Dojo said-" Omi began to speak, eagerly, but was cut off, abruptly, by Rai

"So dancing around is your idea of work?" Rai grinned, rather cruelly, then continued. "_I_ don't call it work…well, at least you weren't dancing in your undies or something…"

"Yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you." Jacks' voice was a mutter, and-luckily for Jack-Raimundo didn't hear the comment.

"An evil genius like me can afford to take a break once in awhile…" He motioned for the monks to follow him, and walked to the living room-where his parents, when they were in town, threw most of their raging parties-and tossed his jacket onto the back of a chair, then dropped into it himself, propped his legs on a footstool, and continued. "So, anyway, what were you saying?"

The monks all sat before Clay replied for the group. "Dojo said that we'd have awhile b'fore the next shen-gong-wu showed up, so we decided t' come 'n' hang out with you…if, o' course, it's alright with you and yer folks…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, my 'folks' aren't here. They're never here, unless it's to throw a party…Off on _business_."

The monks looked away from him, uneasily, and he realized, with some surprise, that they thought that he meant it in a bad way.

He simply smirked.

"Care for a tour?"

* * *

...yeah, the whole people-walking-in-when-you're-dancing thing? It's happened to me.

Jodii'll be back in either the next chapter or the one after. Depending on how long the tour takes.


End file.
